Emily & Jayden Love Story
by xxxEmily.Shibaxxx
Summary: Set around episode 12 Jayden has left to protect the others. This is the story of how the other get him back and the twists and turn that occur. Jemily better that the summary rated M for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: I own nothing.

**This is my first ever fanfic it is a Emily/Jayden or Jemily fanfic it begins at episode 12 when Jayden runs away note this is not what actually happens this is of my own creation.**

* * *

><p>Jayden: Thoughts<em> Italics<em>

_I can't believe they would put themselves in danger just to protect me I can't just let them keep protecting me it will eventually wear themselves out and in a moment of weakness they could be killed. How could I live with myself knowing I was the cause for their deaths? Running away now I seem like a coward but I feel it is the right thing to do I know they will be just fine without me it's just that I feel that I am betraying them and betraying what being a samurai is all about._

* * *

><p>At the Shiba house Emily POV: Italics = thoughts<p>

I felt pain no I felt excruciating pain but that was overshadowed by the sense of joy that filled me knowing that I Emily had saved Jayden Shiba from death along with Kevin. I hear a groan nearby I force my eyelids open and see Kevin in immense pain,

"Kevin are you alright" I manage to say through a groan of my own as I slowly sit up.

"Yeah Em I am doing fine how are you holding up?" Kevin replies with another groan of pain.

"I am fine where are the others?" I ask in a worried voice.

Just then Mia and Mike run into the room apparently hearing our voices and groans of pain. Behind them I could clearly see Master Ji but no Jayden.

_Did he get hurt did we fail to save him are we going to be split up. No think positive Emily you have worked to hard to see this dream be taken away from you think positive you can't let Serena down I have to get my act together before someone notices._

"Emily are you alright?" asked Master Ji in a worried tone.

It broke my heart to see that they all cared about me and I haven't even thought about how Master Ji, Mia and Mike were doing, whether they got hurt of if they needed someone to talk to.

"I'm fine just had a daydream nothing to worry about but now I have to ask you something are you alright did you get hurt? Are you meant to be out of bed? Where's Jayden? He didn't get hurt to did he? I said frantically.

This time mike answered " We are fine Em it is you and Kevin we where worried about. We are allowed out of bed, we currently don't know where Jayden is but don't worry we were about to go looking for him when we heard your moans and talking."

_I was thankful he answered all of my questions but I couldn't help but think that Jayden had just put himself in more danger than he intended to and now we where going to have to do the one thing he left for us protecting him. It's not like we actually like getting hurt but I would do anything for Jayden including jumping in front of a nighloks attack to make sure he is safe and sound._

_Besides we need him to perform the sealing symbol on Master Xandred so we can all have the normal lives we now yearn for but the more I think about it I wish I could be a samurai ranger forever like we always say but deep down I know someday my dream of being a samurai ranger will come to a very sad end but before that happens we need to find Jayden and knock some sense into that boy for leaving._

I chucked at that last thoughts then decided to go back to sleep so I could be at full strength to find Jayden.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: I own nothing.**

**Here is chapter 2 guys sorry it took so long for me to update and will try to update more often!**

* * *

><p>At the Shiba House Emily POV thought= Italics<p>

Today I was off bed rest I was so happy that I could get out of this bed when Master Ji said I was free to leave I jumped out of bed and ran but unfortunately for me while I was running I forgot that other people lived in the house and ran into Mike and we both fell over me onto Mike.

"Mike are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I asked so fast I didn't think he comprehended it all.

"Yeah I am fine and you didn't hurt me but I have to ask why are you out of bed and running around I thought you weren't allowed out of bed until tomorrow?" Said Mike.

"No Master Ji said I was allowed out of bed today which means that I can help go looking for Jayden instead of laying in bed all day." I said in a cheerful voice.

"No Emily I don't think that it is smart for you to be out looking for Jayden the others can do that while you rest we don't want you to become injured yet again and we need you to help if a nighlok attacks." Said Master Ji appearing from the recovery room evidently hearing the crash of Mike and I falling to the floor.

"But Jayden could be hurt or have been captured by nighloks and we wouldn't even know about it." I replied frustrated.

I ran out of the room not caring if they ran after me the only thing on my mind was Jayden.

_How could I have been so stupid as to let Jayden run away. He told me to never give up and to never run away from a fight but that is exactly what Jayden is doing. I can't believe he left me with no concern for my wellbeing. No now I am being selfish I just hope he is safe._

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the city Jayden POV thoughts =italics.<p>

I was still walking I don't know how far I have walked or for how long but I have a sudden urge to keep going to keep my team safe but my heart is telling me to go back run put to Emily and hug her, play games with mike, train with Kevin and endure Mia's food.

_I miss them there is no denying it they are like my family and I feel as though I have betrayed them but it is for their safety but that doesn't help the fact that I left them all alone probably thinking that I am a coward and that I don't care about them but I do and I like Emily a little more than I am supposed to._

I looked around I was at the beach that meant I had walked a long distance. I sat down on a seat when I saw them a group of moogers were attacking some kids at the local park I had to save them.

I ran towards the moogers ready to attack but out of the corner of my eye I saw a little boy standing in front of a mooger the mooger looked like it was about to attack him. From the moment I saw the moogers I knew I would have to face the samurai rangers and talk with them it was not like I could just leave them again.

I ran at the mooger knowing my chances of surviving were very slim even if I defeated all the moogers I would also have to deal with a nighlok and without the others I would die but I would die doing the thing that I love the most and that is saving people and protecting those who don't have the strength to do it themselves.

It was hectic I was kicking one mooger and trying to punch another or slash them with my sword I new that if I kept going the way I was I would need help and fast I still had to try and get the children out of the part and to safety while fighting moogers it was too much to do and so little time to do it in and still ensure everyone made it out alive.

_Come on Jayden you can do this think of the team they will give you the strength you need to continue think of Emily she needs you to be strong. You can't let her and the rest of the team down. Maybe if you make it out alive you can man up and finally ask Emily out for a date._

That thought gave me the determination I needed to continue for Emily and for the team and to not let my ancestors down they were able to be great samurai rangers then so will I.

* * *

><p><strong>Please tell me what you thought about this chapter I will try and update as soon as possible, I would like to thank fluffypuppy99, Chick With A Twist and Dgirl13 for being my first ever reviewers and please review your opinions mean a lot to me. The fight scene will continue next chapter for both Emily POV and Jayden POV.<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 I own nothing. I am really sorry about not updating but I think if I don't get many more reviews I will abandon this story but enjoy.**

* * *

><p>At the Shiba house Emily POV thoughts <em>italics<em>_**.**_** Quoting/flashback Bold**

I didn't know how far I ran or for how long as the only thing on my mind was how they wouldn't let me find Jayden and more specifically the words Master Ji used.

**Flashback:**

"**No Emily I don't think that it is smart for you to be out looking for Jayden the others can do that while you rest we don't want you to become injured yet again and we need you to help if a nighlok attacks." Said Master Ji.**

**End of Flashback.**

_I can't believe Master Ji actually said that I thought he would be eager to have another person look for Jayden as he always looks at Jayden as if he was his son. It just doesn't make sense at all. I thought angrily._

_I had better head back I think I might have cause everyone to be worried about me and that is not what we need with Jayden gone and for me to disappear would not help me find Jayden and I would be endangering the other them by worrying about me if they have to fight a nighlok._I thought as I started to walk back in the direction I thought was home.

I thought about leaving a mark on the ground in case I got lost so I put a love heart with E+J in it. I wondered if I would ever be able to see Jayden again. If I would be able to be an absolute klutz and have Jayden catch me before I hurt myself. Or him training with me and having fun despite the fact that I was losing but being with Jayden made all that better. He didn't make me feel like I was below him or that I wasn't worth his time he treated me as if he would Kevin or Mia.

But that also makes me sad I hoped he would take a liking to me or at least show a bit of interest in me as more than a leader or a friend, but something more. But that is just a fantasy now he will never treat me differently however I can't help but think that maybe he does like me more than friend but just can't fin a way to do so without embarrassing himself.

I ran and I ran I need to find Jayden but I first had to get back to the house. I kept running I wouldn't stop just as I was beginning to lose hope over the horizon I saw the Shiba house.

Joy flooded thought me I was going to be home then I will go and look for Jayden with the others I wouldn't run away again. No this time I was going to find Jayden the proper way and that is with the others.

As I approached the door I heard running as soon I was being tackled into a hug by Mia and I saw Mike and Kevin run to the front door also hugging me but with the same enthusiasm as Mia.

"Emily don't ever leave again I don't know what I would do if I lost my little sister and don't worry I will go look for Jayden with you." Said Kevin looking at me with worry in his eyes.

"Don't worry Kevin I'm not leaving again anytime soon." I replied.

"You really had us worried Em we thought that you might have gotten attacked or were not going to ever come home to us." Said Mike in a relieved voice.

"I'm sorry guys I didn't want for you to worry about me I was angry and I didn't think to go and talk to any of you it was a mistake and I'm really sorry."

"Don't worry Emily we forgive you but I must announce that there is a nighlok attacking a the park near the beach.

Hearing that we ran to go and help the poor people being attacked but the mean old nighlok that never learn to never deal with the samurai rangers.

We finally made it to the park near the beach and I froze I thought I was hallucinating I thought I saw Jayden but that wasn't possible he ran away and now he has come back.

"Go Go Samurai!" we yelled in unison.

I couldn't think anymore as I was slicing moogers left and right but they just kept coming and coming, out of the corner of my eye I saw Jayden use symbol power on several moogers that were trying to attack him. I couldn't help but feel worried for Jayden we had only just got him back so I would not lose him.

I could sense that Jayden was about to use the 5 dick beetle cannon so I quickly ran over to him after I had defeated the mooger I was fighting.

"Long time no see Jayden it is really good to have you back again and please don't leave ever again you scared us which meant putting us in more danger than you being around us." I said.

"Don't worry Em I have finally realised that I need you….and the others." Jayden said hoping to cover up saying he needed me.

My heart swelled with love and affection that we finally defeated the nighlok and walked home.

* * *

><p>Jayden POV <em>italics thoughts<em>

In the distance I heard 4 voice yelling go go samurai and I couldn't believe it they had come and now he had to face the music about running away but first the nighlok and the moogers.

_I can't believe they came they truly remarkable people they dealt with my loss and took it all in stride and still have the courage and bravery to fight the nighlok and the moogers._

The first person I looked for was Emily I had to make sure that she wasn't hurt I wouldn't be able to handle it if she was hurt. Out of the corner of my eye I saw the bright yellow samurai uniform that announced that Emily was alright at least for the moment.

I knew at some point I would have to take out the nighlok so I started to attack I knew that if I used the 5 dick beetle cannon I would destroy it and it wouldn't have a chance to attack in mega mode.

I saw Emily run to my side saying "Long time no see Jayden it is really good to have you back again and please don't leave ever again you scared us which meant putting us in more danger than you being around us."

"Don't worry Em I have finally realised that I need you….and the others." I said trying to cover up the fact that I just said that I care for Emily more than I should.

I used the 5 disc beetle cannon and defeated the nighlok and walked home in a comfortable silence but I knew when we get home I will have to face the music.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed I don't know if I will continue this story so please voice your opinion in a review. =) Jayden better watch out next chapter.<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 I own nothing. I am really sorry for not updating but there have been many family issues and I became an aunt so I am always looking after my little niece Taylor.**

Walking back to the Shiba House Jayden's POV.

As we were walking back to the house I could feel the questioning stare of Mia and the continuous glare of both Kevin and Mike. I could understand Kevin's glare as he and Emily had a close bond as brother and sister but it was mike's glare that had all types of thoughts running through my head.

_What are Mike's thoughts towards Emily? Are they dating? Have I missed my chance with Emily? Please don't let this be the case I need to have Emily in my life and I don't believe that I could a great friend with my feelings towards her. What if she doesn't want to talk to me ever again? No think back to when we spoke during the battle._

**Flashback:**

"**Long time no see Jayden it is really good to have you back again and please don't leave ever again you scared us which meant putting us in more danger than you being around us." Said Emily.**

**End Flashback.**

_I am being stupid I need to talk to Emily and tell he about my feelings towards her and maybe she will return my feelings. But I have to be cautious I couldn't betray Mike if they are going out it would cause a riff and this could cause deep problems between the team and ii would feel guilty if one of the member got hurt because of the riff._

We had walked for a while and now the Shiba House was in view the glares still had not weakened or stoped but I now had a gentle stare coming from the petite young woman beside me that was Emily. I looked down at Emily had stared into her beautiful sparkling eyes that gleamed in the afternoon sunlight. I could tell that they all had so many questions to ask me that I would be happy to answer after we had showered and relaxed.

The first person to answer was Kevin which was understandable as he is the responsible one in the group.

"How could you leave us all without even telling us Jayden I thought that you were more responsible than this, how do you expect us to defend the city from the nighloks if we can't stand united as a team?" said Kevin with the irritation in his voice evident.

"I didn't mean to leave you all and the city unprotected, I just felt that if I left that all of you would be better off than if I was still around, I was only looking out for the teams best interests." I said nervously.

I looked around at the team they all shared the same expression on their faces shock, confusion and anger. The person who held all of these expressions was Emily. The expression most evident on her face was shock and anger while the rest of the team were confused.

"How could you even think that you leaving me us would be for the best all you did was confuse us and make us worried about you" said Emily.

Emily POV In the living room.

After my little rant I felt much better knowing that I had let out my feelings that I had kept bottled up inside. Though I felt bad for taking all of my anger out on Jayden but deep down I knew that Jayden deserved all of the anger that I had in my system.

I needed to leave and get out while I could before Jayden could dazzle me with his charming smile that could make the anger in me melt away instantly.

_I feel butterflies in my stomach whenever someone mentioned his name and when he smiles I feel as if the world only revolves around us and that none of the others are around us. Unfortunately I don't think that he likes he and it could ruin our friendship and cause awkwardness between the team and this means we might not function properly as a team. _

I heard the squeak of the desk as someone moved towards me as I was sitting on the bench deeply in thought. I thought of who it may be Mike or Mia whoever feels the need to make me feel better at the moment.

"Are you ok Emily" said a cautious Jayden.

_My heart is beating very loudly so loud that I think that Jayden may be able to hear it._

"I am fine Jayden but how could you leave us me even" I said my voice wavering.

"The reason that I left was because I didn't want you to be in danger"

"So do you like me Jayden because you said me not the team" I said a little nervous.

"Yes Emily I realised that I like you a lot" said a blushing Jayden

I started jumping up and down in excitement and kissed Jayden on the lips and felt a spark between us and I gasped at the sensation.

"So I take it that you like me too Emily" Said Jayden happily.

I answered Jayden with another kiss on the lips feeling the sensation again but found myself getting lost in the passion and the feeling of being where I belong.

We heard the door open and we broke apart seeing all of the team members standing there, with mouths and hit the floor and the confused looks on their faces caused us to burst out laughing and after a while it seemed that the laughter was contagious as the rest of the team starting laughing with us.

And with that we all walked inside and all was happy for the moment but Jayden would still have some explaining to do about why he left and now about our relationship.

**Hey guys this is the chapter that wasn't finished I will now be starting on a new chapter and I thank all the reviewers I needed the support that you gave me,**


End file.
